This disclosure relates to bisphenol polyether oligomers, polycarbonates made from the bisphenol polyether oligomers, methods for their manufacture, and uses thereof.
Polycarbonates are useful in a wide variety of applications at least in part because of their good balance of properties, such as moldability, heat resistance and impact properties among others. Polycarbonates can be manufactured through a transesterification reaction of an aromatic dihydroxy monomer and a carbonyl source under melt or interfacial polymerization conditions.
While polycarbonates of different formulations and grades are commercially available, there remains a need for polycarbonate with residual monomer (if any) and with hydrolytic or thermolytic degradation products that exhibit certain beneficial characteristics.